Endoscopic procedures for treating abnormal pathologies within the alimentary canal system and biliary tree (including the biliary, hepatic and pancreatic ducts) are increasing in number. The endoscope provides access to the general area of a desired duct using direct visualization. However, the duct itself must be navigated using a catheter in conjunction with fluoroscopy and guidewires.
If visualization of the common bile duct is desired, the guidewire can be guided into the common bile duct and the catheter advanced over the guidewire until the distal end thereof is positioned at a desired location for delivery of contrast media for fluoroscopic visualization of the anatomical detail within the common bile duct.
Visualization may reveal selected areas within the common bile duct that require treatment. To treat the selected areas, a different catheter is typically required, necessitating a catheter exchange. A catheter exchange typically involves removing the first catheter from the endoscope, over the guide wire, and advancing a second catheter over the guidewire to the desired treatment site. Once the guidewire is in place relative to the targeted area, it is highly desirable to maintain the position of the guidewire during subsequent catheter procedures, including during a catheter exchange procedure. If the guidewire moves during such a procedure, the guidewire may need to be re-directed through the body ducts to the target site, which is often a difficult and time consuming task.
Single and multi-lumen extrusions are currently used to manufacture catheters. Each lumen is intended to perform a specific function (i.e., injection of contrast media, delivery of guide wire, etc.). The increasing number of lumens has added functionality to catheter design. However, the catheter diameter requirements have remained the same, and this means that the same area has to be broken down into a greater number of smaller sections. This reduction in the size of each lumen has put limits on the performance of each lumen for certain applications.